


The Flock's Growing Fame

by pennysparrow



Series: The Flock [6]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: No one expected that their family cover band would actually get any recognition.





	

“Congrats Hunk Wonder. You’re an internet sensation.” Babs said as she ripped the covers from Dick’s hands. He groaned and reached for them, patrol the night before had been hell. 

Giving up scrambling for the blankets he lifted his head from his pillow and took in the woman before him. Her bright red hair was loose around her shoulders and her lips twisted themselves into a smile as she gazed at him over the top of her glasses. “How’d you get in here? And who gave you the right to steal my covers?!” He called as he reached to grab his comforter from her arms but she was faster. 

She wheeled herself out of his reach and into the living room, taking his comforter with her. “I’m the all-knowing Oracle! Don’t act like I don’t know how to pick a lock. And, you gave me a key.” Dick just stumbled out of bed and flopped onto his sofa next to her. “No offense Dick but you look like hell.”

“Rough night. And I realize now that the question should be why are you here, not how did you get here.” He corrected, trying to stealthily retrieve his comforter. She saw his attempt and just wheeled her chair further from his grasp. He gave her his infamous pout but after all these years Babs was well and truly immune.

“You’re pitiful. And as I said earlier, you’re an internet sensation. I thought you might want to know.”

“I’ve been an internet sensation. There are entire websites dedicated to my butt,” he said with a cackle.

Babs just shook her head and laughed. “What I meant was you, Richard John Grayson, are an internet sensation. Or more accurately your misguided family bonding attempt is. Videos of ‘The Flock’ have over 3 million views and counting.” 

She held a tablet out to him and he took it, confused. Videos from the gala, Lian’s birthday party and Wally and Linda’s anniversary had been uploaded. Many by the amused woman in front of him. All of them had been viewed thousands, no millions of times. The comments were insane, everything from gig requests to marriage proposals. Each clip had been shared hundreds of thousands of times. Babs reached over, pressed a few icons and suddenly a clip from an entertainment news show popped up. Dick looked at her questioningly but all she did was wave her hand in an indication to watch the video.

Dick pressed play and the man on the screen began speaking as the image switched to a picture of him, his siblings and Stephanie on stage at the gala. “Now to the band that is taking the internet by storm. Known as The Flock the group is mainly comprised of the children of billionaire philanthropist Bruce Wayne. Trading roles as front man and lead guitar are oldest brothers Richard 'Dick' Grayson and Jason Todd. Grayson is a cop who recently transferred from Bludhaven back to his home city of Gotham and an ex-world famous acrobat. While Todd was supposedly killed in an explosion years ago it has since been revealed that the Wayne family and authorities had his death faked and he was entered into witness protection for his own safety. With his-”

Dick paused the video, “Ex-world famous acrobat? Seriously?”

Barbara rolled her eyes. “Yes because your bruised ego is what I came to talk about.” She said in exasperation.

“Sorry. What I really meant to ask was about Jason? How’d he go from dead to not?”

Babs smirked, “Well I believe that happened when Superboy Prime punched a hole in reality and then he was dropped into a Lazarus Pit.” She was being sarcastic but that didn’t mean Dick couldn’t have fun. He gasped and dramatically clutched at his chest, blue eyes going wide. It had the desired effect as Babs started cracking up. “Ok, ok. Bruce and I faked the records, called in a bunch of favors and viola, Jason Todd was in federal witness protection after seeing a horrific murder. The case has since been closed and he has been able to reunite with his family and come back to his old life. While not impossible, the time crunch and Bruce breathing down my neck made it god awful.”

“That explains a lot. Damian asked about it and none of us actually knew the answer,” he said and tapped the screen where the video resumed play.

“-return to Gotham he has also returned to the limelight. On bass guitar is Wayne’s second youngest son, Timothy Drake-Wayne. A child prodigy and CEO of Wayne Enterprises Drake-Wayne was famously adopted following multiple family tragedies-”

“Why’s Tim always known as the smart one who watched everyone he loved die? And Jason as the dead one?” Dick asked as he paused the clip again.

“Why are you always referred to as the pretty one? Or the bendy one? I could pull up all the clips of you hanging off of chandeliers and what not. There’s a lot of those floating around the internet.” Babs shot back.

“Touche…” He returned his attention to the video and Babs shook her head.

“-and welcomed into the Wayne family with open arms. Although not if you believe the youngest and the band’s electric violinist, Damian Wayne. An outspoken proponent of animal rights the 12-year-old is also known for his public displays of aggression against Drake-Wayne. Though sibling rivalry is to be expected in a family of such a large size with such diverse backgrounds. Which brings us to drummer and the only daughter of Bruce Wayne, Cassandra Cain. Mysterious and evasive of the press Cain is best known for her love of ballet and friendship with Drake-Wayne’s ex, Stephanie Brown. Cain is also recognized as an activist for women’s rights and the hearing and speaking impaired as she herself has been known to communicate via sign language. Rounding out the group is the aforementioned Stephanie Brown on the keyboard. The ex-girlfriend of Drake-Wayne, she has remained very close with not only him but his family as well. Most notably Cain who she has been photographed with on multiple occasions, often with Mia Dearden of the Queen family and four other young women who have been reported to be Kara Danvers, Cassandra Sandsmark, Courtney Whitmore and-”

Babs paused the video, “I told Dinah to keep better eyes on the Blonde Brigade.” She grumbled as she pulled her phone out and typed a quick text.

“I’m sorry. The what?”

“The girls. Steph, Mia, Cassie, Kara and Courtney. They’ve taken to calling themselves the Blonde Brigade whenever they’re together. Claim the only way to fight ‘Nightwing’s ginger army’ is by ‘us blondes sticking together’. I asked Dinah to keep an eye on them.”

“Ginger army? I do not have a ginger army.” Dick cried indignantly. “If anything Jason does. The Outlaws consist of him Roy and Kori and he’s the leader!”

“Honey. Roy and Kori were your friends first. Then you add in me and Wally and you have a ginger army. I’ve heard all the arguments. Multiple times. Both on comms and in person. By the way, Steph says M’gann is theirs and you can’t have her. Cassie also laid claims on Bart though his hair is more auburn and it depends on the light…” Babs trailed off while Dick glared and resumed the video.

“-Megan Morse. Until this point in time it was unknown that the Wayne kids, as they’re collectively referred to, were so talented. Videos of them performing at a Wayne Foundation Gala and friends’ parties have gone viral. While only playing covers at this time I speak for everyone here at StarWatch when I say we hope they start releasing their own songs soon.”

“Huh. Ok. I can see why you wanted to tell me about that.” Dick handed her back the tablet but Babs just snorted.

“That wasn’t the only reason. You guys being a cover band is actually a really great cover for covert ops. I’m here to tell you I’m your new manager and team leader. Congrats again. The Flock is now an extension of the Birds of Prey."

**Author's Note:**

> The ginger army thing is an idea that I've seen floating around Tumblr and my friends and I just love joking about it. The Blonde Brigade is all mine though and I'm sure their adventures are spectacular. And 50 points to the hogwarts house of your choice if you picked up on the other meta stuff.


End file.
